1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal, a User Interface (UI) method in the mobile terminal, and a cover of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals such as, for example, smartphones, Personal Computers (PCs), tablets, and the like, provide various useful functions to users through many applications.
Such mobile terminals are evolving to enable users to use various types of information through the various functions.
In general, a cover is configured so as to cover an entire display formed on the front surface of a mobile terminal. Since the screen of the display is covered with the cover, a user may not use the display screen.